respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aristocrat's Shotgun
(From the Headless Baron Kit) • separately in the first trial of the Summer Camp 3 (Event) • (From The Magnificent 6 bundle, with Headless Baron Kit) |currency = Paid}} Shogun1.png|The Aristocrat's Shotgun In Menu. shotgun2.png|The Aristocrat's Shotgun equipped. AS.jpg|Yes, it is possible to get a double kill with this weapon given the right timing. A.S.PPPPP.jpeg|The Aristocrat's Shotgun Equipped (Back View) The Aristocrat's Shotgun 'is a shotgun that was introduced in the Halloween Update (2015). According to the description, this is a non-pump, triple barrel shotgun. It is released as a part of the Headless Baron Kit, along with the Headless Baron and costs or can be purchased separately for during the first trial of the Summer Camp 3 (Event). Strategy 'Run And Gun: The best tactic to use with this weapon. With the ability to kill people with just one or two shots from almost any range, all you have to worry about is your Accuracy and aiming. To avoid wasting bullets, do not shoot until you are close enough to your target. If your enemy does not have a Shotgun or a one shot kill Weapon, run straight towards them and shoot a perfect shot. Shoot from medium to close range, wear Agility boosting gear and do not miss a single chance of performing a surprise attack. If missed a shot at close range, keep circling around your enemy until your reload is complete then shoot. Ambush: Easy. Since this Weapon is capable of killing players in a single shot, this technique can work very well. Hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponents to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. Use Spotters if needed and watch out for players wearing the Cyber Ninja Helmet, they can easily find out where you are and perform counter attack. Camping: Do not use this tactic against long range Weapon users and in large maps. Find a higher spot with some cover available nearby. Shoot when your enemy comes in sight. And of course, dodge enemy fire. If there are experienced players in the match, do not use this tactic as they may dodge your attacks and kill you when you are reloading. Guide Not getting enough kills with this weapon? This guide might help you. Think this weapon is a pain? This guide will make it a little easier to kill the Aristocrats users. Appearance The Weapon looks like a Chiappa Triple Threat or a Mammut Triple Barrel Shotgun. Yes, a Triple Barrel Shotgun DOES exist. Weapon Analysis Advantages * The Aristocrat's Shotgun '''is able to inflict an extremely high amount of Damage, which can even one shot kill the most armored players. * It has the longest one shot kill range of all shotguns. * With S.F. Headset equipped, it is extremely overpowered and can one shot kill players on a range five times longer than Double Barrel Shotgun. * Decent Accuracy for a Shotgun. * Great Range. * Very good Agility. * Extremely fast reload. ** Reloads even faster than the Shotgun and Double Barrel Shotgun pumps. * Fixed size of cross hair, so all you have to do is aim properly. * It's like a long range version of the Blunderbuss. * In Missions, it's a very useful weapon to kill some bosses such as Whiplash due to its massive damage at close range. '''Disadvantages * The Aristocrat's Shotgun only has 1 bullet, making you vulnerable after a shot. * Due to small crosshairs enemies can dogde your shots at long range if they are using a lot of Agility. * At long range, its damage is weaker. * At long range, it is outclassed by Hunter Shotgun. * Weakened against players wearing either the Biker Pants and/or the Leprechaun's Hat. Trivia * This Weapons damage got reduced during the 3rd week of the Halloween Haunt Event. It is not able to one shot kill armored enemies from great range anymore. * The animation in game shows pump action during preview, actually its just the quick movement of the gun. No actual pump action. In game, the weapon is manually reloaded, then pumped. *This weapon used to have the same reload animation as the Thumper, but it was changed. * Even though the range shows 2 bars, this weapon can easily make long range kills in one shot. * It's considered the most overpowered Shotgun and weapon in the game if used with S.F. Headset. It can be proven so when used on the Elite bot, Whiplash, which only needs 4-5 shots to kill him! * Most likely based on a Chiappa Triple Threat Shotgun or a Mammut Triple Barrel Shotgun. * Unlike the Aristocrat's Shotgun, a real life Triple Barrel Shotguns don't fire shells from all three barrels simultaneously. * Real life triple barrel shotguns fire shells in this order: right barrel, left barrel, then top barrel. * It shares some traits with the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle, such as its three barrels and classification as a Shotgun. * Multiple shells from all three barrels do not stick together, it will harm enemies if they are shy from the middle shell. * There is a glitch where after reloading and then using a gadget, it will sound like a Shotgun after reloading. * Another glitch is where firing the gun and immediately using a gadget, the reload becomes VERY slow. *It is one of the most hated guns alongside Battle Ram, and has been given a nickname by many people, "Aristocrap". *During the first trial of the Summer Camp 3 (Event), this weapon was available for purchase at a very cheap price, thus this enrage many players due to easy "access" to the weapon. *It shares the same stats as the Burial Shotguns, Night Screech and the Clusterstorm. See also * Headless Baron * Headless Baron Kit Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Paid Weapons